Orange and Lilac Wedding
by Bloody Diamond
Summary: well the title says it all, Naruto and Hinata get married, if you dont like the NaruHina, TenNeji, SikaTemari, InoChoji & KibaSaku. Dont like the parings then dont read it


A Naru/Hina Love Story

AJlovesKakashi, you better be freaking happy that I am writing one.

AJlovesKakashi: Oh, I am. Hello, I'm AJlovesKakashi and I collaborated on this. I helped Bloody Diamond find inspiration, develop ideas, edit, and I added on the ceremony and reception since it bugged the hell out of me that she didn't write one…Grr. I'm like, the ultra-beta. Heheh.

Both at Naruto's apartment and the Hyuga compound excitement is abound, since today is the wedding day of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. While the grooms get ready at Naruto's apartment, the bridesmaids are getting ready at the Hyuga compound.

_At Naruto's Apartment_

"I can't believe it. Naruto, the knucklehead ninja, is finally getting married!" Kiba fixed his tie, "I thought Neji would be the first one of us getting married, y'know since he has a huge crush on Tenten."

Neji glared at Kiba before turning back towards the mirror to fix his hair. Both Choji and Shikamaru smirked at Kiba before Shikamaru said, "True, but what about your huge crush on a certain pink-haired medic?"

Kiba turned tomato red while Neji smirked at his face. Choji laughed at Kiba's obvious embarrassment. "Shut up, Shika! Hey, when is the wedding between you and Temari gonna happen?" Kiba smirked, as Shikamaru's face turned bright red.

"Guys! Come on, enough fighting please! Today is my day. I'm finally getting married, at least stop fighting with each other for a day!" Naruto exclaimed, leaving the bathroom while trying to tie his orange bow tie.

"Sorry, *munch* Naruto *munch*," said Choji with food in his mouth, sending crumbs all over his tux.

"Choji, quit eating! You're getting crumbs all over you. What do you think Ino is going to say when she sees you like this?" Neji brushed off the crumbs that managed to land on his sleeve.

"Yeah, she is going to kill you." Kiba began squirting gel into his palm to begin spiking his brown hair.

"Take it away from me." Choji held the bag of chips away from himself like the bag was toxic. Naruto took the bag and put it back in the pantry in his kitchen. Just as he returned to his groomsmen, a knock sounded from the door.

"Who could that be?" Kiba went to answer the door, seeing as how he'd finished with his hair and the others were still prepping themselves. He opened the door only to growl at the person leaning casually against the wall near the door.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" Naruto appeared behind his best man and rested his hand on his shoulder to look at the visitor, only to see a raven-haired Uchiha. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto got defensive.

"I came here to talk you, dobe." Sasuke pushed both Kiba and Naruto out of the way to force his way in.

_At the Hyuga Compound_

"I am so happy for you Hinata." Sakura smiled at the soon-to-be bride. Hinata was already wearing her strapless, white wedding dress with lilac flowers embroidered from the bottom left towards the lilac flower clip at her hip on the right side of her dress.

"Thank you, Sakura chan. I hope you will find someone that will make you happy." The Bride looked up from her seat at Sakura, as the medic removed one of the many curlers twirled into Hinata's hair.

"Yeah, someone that will make you happy, Sakura. Someone like Kiba!" Ino said loudly as she emerged from the bathroom with her bridesmaid's lavender chiffon, soft neckline with sheath, floor length skirt dress; a beautiful dress that Sakura, Tenten, and also Temari wore.

"Oh shut up, Ino-pig! I believe Choji is waiting for you at the buffet line." Sakura and Ino began arguing with each other, leaving Temari, Tenten and Hinata sitting on the sidelines watching.

"God, can't they stop arguing with each other for one day?" Temari said, taking over Sakura's job removing the curlers from Hinata's hair.

"Yeah, they need to put Hinata above their petty arguments. She's getting married, after all!" Tenten placed a white, purple-tipped flower into Hinata's curled, dark purple hair above her right ear. Suddenly, the fighting behind them stopped and the girl's turned to check on the fighting pair.

"We came to a truce." Sakura smiled as if nothing had occurred between Ino and herself.

"What did the two of you agree on?" Tenten asked, since Hinata and she were the only ones clueless. Temari smirked, knowing exactly what they were going to say.

"That Sasuke is bad in bed," Ino smirked.

"Really bad." Sakura chuckled. The girls began laughing, Tenten and Temari holding their sides while Hinata tried hard not to ruin her dress, hair, or make up while she was giggling.

"He has to be compensating for something." Temari smiled while applying her makeup as she turned to Sakura; "You should hook up with Kiba."

"Why?" Sakura had a confused look on her face.

"Based off what I've heard, he's great in bed." Tenten smiled slyly while both Sakura and Hinata blushed. Hinata didn't think she should be hearing this since Kiba was her teammate and she was getting married to Naruto.

"He must be good! You guys have seen him fight! He looks like a wild animal! If he's like that in bed, oh! I might take him myself! But I won't, since I am happy with Choji and Kiba belongs to Sakura." Ino started fanning herself dramatically, feeling warm even thinking of the dog Nin in bed, "But I think Choji is probably great in bed; he'll probably let me take over. (AJlovesKakashi says: Wow, MB, didn't think you had it in you.)"

Ino laughed at the other girls' faces. They were staring wide-eyed at her in shock. But the girls eventually snapped out of their daydreams and went back to what they were doing. They were silent for about one minute before Ino broke the silence by saying: "So, Hinata tell us how the knucklehead ninja proposed to you?"

"Well, it was about four months ago…" Hinata flashed back to the day when Naruto had proposed to her.

_Flashback_

_Team Kakashi arrived back in Konoha after their mission. Once the team had reported to Lady Tsunade, Naruto took off to find Hinata. He looked for her at the Hyuga Compound, but didn't find her there. He moved to the next logical place: the training grounds. Once there, he saw Hinata sitting against one of the poles. He observed that her eyes were closed and began to sneak up on his girlfriend. He bent down beside her, leaned in to her sleeping form and kissed her on the cheek. _

"_Eep!" Hinata squeaked as she jumped away from Naruto. It took her a moment to realize who it was, "Naruto, you're back!"_

_Hinata jumped on Naruto with excitement, accidentally knocking him down to the ground. Naruto chuckled before kissing her on the lips. Finally breaking the kiss, he said, "Yeah, I'm back. Hey, what're you doing tonight?" Naruto helped Hinata up from the ground before hugging her around the waist. _

"_Nothing. Why do you ask?" Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Well, it's a surprise. But be ready around seven, ok?" Naruto winked at her before pulling her into a quick kiss and let her go, seeking refuge in his apartment to get ready._

_7 o'clock_

_Somehow, and Hinata had no idea how, Sakura knew about the surprise and had Hinata all dolled up for the surprise. Hinata wore a simple, lavender dress that went to her knees with a lilac flower above her right ear._

"_Wow, you look gorgeous!" Naruto exclaimed before kissing her cheek, "Ok, I have to put a blindfold on you since it's a surprise! Don't use your Byakugan." Naruto wagged a finger in her face, making Hinata smile at the blond. Once Naruto had the blindfold securely in place, he led her towards the Hokage monument. Once Naruto got Hinata to the top of the cliff, he untied the blindfold around her eyes. He heard her gasp at the sight in front of her._

"_Oh Naruto, it's beautiful." Hinata could see the whole village, from the stars in the sky and the bright moon to the peaceful homes below. Right before her, Naruto was prepared with a blanket spread out upon the top of the first Hokage's head. A candlestick lay in the middle of the blanket with two bowls of steaming hot ramen waiting to be eaten and two wine glasses with a bottle of expensive looking champagne. _

"_Not as beautiful as you though." Naruto came up behind her to hug her around the waist. Naruto helped Hinata down before seating himself. As Naruto started serving the wine, Hinata ate a spoonful of the ramen._

"_Let me guess, you got the ramen from Ichiraku's, didn't you?" Hinata raised her eyebrow at Naruto, who just rubbed his neck. Hinata picked up her wineglass to take a sip, only to see something in it. She picked the item out of the glass. A diamond ring with a dark purple stone set into it. Hinata turned to see Naruto next to her, on one knee._

"_Hinata Hyuga, you have made me the happiest man alive and I want to be with you forever, so will you marry me?" Naruto looked at Hinata, trying to gauge her reaction._

"_Yes, of course, Naruto." Hinata began to cry while Naruto slipped the ring on her third finger on her right hand before kissing her on the lips._

_End Flashback_

"Wow, I never knew Naruto could be so romantic." Tenten smiled at Hinata while Ino, Temari and Sakura all sighed in agreement, "Okay girls, we need to get done before Lady Tsunade gets really mad."

The girls nodded their heads in agreement before returning to their various tasks. After five minutes, they finished and started for the Hokage Tower where the wedding would take place.

**Back at Naruto's Apartment**

"Teme, Go away, I need to get ready!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke who remained standing in the hallway staring at the blond.

"Dobe," Sasuke only smirked.

"Teme," Naruto retorted.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Will you guys stop?" Shikamaru pushed Naruto and Sasuke away from each other, "Sasuke, I think you should leave. We have to get ready for a wedding."

"Well, I don't think there is going to be a wedding." Sasuke smirked while activating his Sharringan.

"Teme, what're you doing?" Naruto took a fighting stance, the guys following his lead.

"Making you late for your own wedding." Sasuke chuckled before feeling a presence behind him. Sasuke spun to see Neji with his Byakugan activated. Neji hit a point on his shoulder, causing Sasuke to crumple to the ground.

"Wow, you are more pathetic than Naruto," Neji fixed his bow tie before opening the door, "Come on, we are already late."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed before looking at the clock and then running out the door with the guys right behind him. While Naruto was running, he began to recall the terrible relationship that had existed between Sasuke and Sakura that had all but destroyed their friendship.

_Flashback_

_Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke's gall! He could remember the many times Sakura would show up to training with bruises all over her body. There was even the one time... _

_Naruto had just gotten back from a mission: D-class escort with his genin team. He'd barely walked in the door when he'd noticed something amiss._ _Water, all over the floor. It was true that it was raining outside, but no one had been home that week. The only ones that knew where his spare key was were Hinata, Sasuke, his three-man cell, and Sakura. Something was wrong; he could smell it._

_"Naruto..." a weak voice called out._

_"Oh shit, Sakura? Are you okay?" Naruto ran in the direction of the voice, his bedroom, upon recognizing Sakura's voice._

_"I'm...okay. Sasuke..." She had tears streaming down her face; it was almost too much to bear for the blond._

_"He beat you pretty bad this time. Why didn't you heal yourself?" He lifted the pink-haired girl from the floor and set her on the bed before turning to the dresser to get her some of his clothes._

_"I don't have...any chakra...Sasuke used the Sharringan this time..." She coughed pitifully before sighing. __**'How pathetic, a medic who can't even heal herself,'**__ she thought bitterly._

"_What? He used the Sharringan on you? He's gone too far this time." Naruto handed the clothes to Sakura before grabbing the phone to call his girlfriend, Hinata. After a brief exchange explaining the situation to her, he turned back toward the medic Nin. "Sakura, Hinata is on her way. You stay here while I go deal with the teme."_

_End Flashback_

Naruto snapped out of his flashback once he saw the tower. Once down the aisle, Sakura whispered harshly, "Where in hell have you guys been? The wedding should've started five minutes ago!"

"Sakura calm down, at least be happy that we actually came." Kiba smiled slyly at Sakura, causing her to blush in return.

"Naruto, what in the world are you wearing?" Sakura turned from Kiba to gawk at Naruto's orange bow tie and sash (AJlovesKakashi: that's what I meant, MB).

"Um, I like the color orange." Naruto smiled sheepishly at Sakura. However, before Sakura could begin ranting at Naruto, Hinata began her walk down the aisle. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, the once shy Hinata that he grew up with and had known for his whole life, had become an angel right before his eyes. As soon as Hinata stood by Naruto, they both turned to Tsunade.

"Today, we bring Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata together today in holy matrimony," Tsunade began. Naruto looked to Hinata with a love and affection that proved why he was standing before her at the altar. All she needed was that look to erase any doubts she'd had about becoming the wife of the infamous Uzumaki Naruto. Both were so caught up in staring with adoration and love that they had actually began to tune out the sound of the Godaime's voice. "Is there anyone here who would object to the unification of these two, obviously in love, Shinobi?"

"I would." Sounded a voice from the back row.

"Stand up and explain your goddamn reasons for making this take more than fifteen minutes and delaying the happiness of Naruto and Hinata." Tsunade stared, daring the idiot to stand.

Sasuke arose to smirk, "Because I say so. Kiba isn't even the best man, and like hell am I going to let my girlfriend dance with another guy."

"Oh, shove it, Sasuke! This isn't about you and it isn't about me! We're done. I'm tired of taking your crap! Sit down, shut up and watch the goddamn ceremony!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke took one look around and promptly sat down at everyone's glare.

"Go, Sakura!" Kiba whooped, throwing a fist in the air.

"Ahem, anyway," Tsunade glared, "if anyone has a real objection to this match, speak now and I'll kill you." No one dared speak a word. "You two clearly love each other and vows aren't really needed, but nonetheless, repeat after me. I promise to solemnly love and cherish you for the rest of our lives. Through sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"I, Naruto, promise to solemnly love and cherish you for the rest of our lives. Through sickness and in health, till death do us part." Naruto slid the ring down her finger.

"I, Hinata, promise to solemnly love and cherish you for the rest of our lives. Though sickness and in health, till death do us part." Hinata slid a ring down his finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Tsunade turned to Naruto with a smile, " You may now kiss the bride." Naruto leaned toward Hinata and they kissed passionately. There was not a person in the room who did not instantly know that they were hopelessly in love. The marriage felt…right.

The bride and groom made their way down the aisle, hand in hand. Sakura and Kiba followed with arms interlaced. So followed Temari and Shikamaru, Choji and Ino, and Neji and Tenten. Each couple pleased with Naruto and Hinata's union. They all got into the limo and sped off to the hall where the reception would take place. If Naruto had not been reasonably fawning over his new wife, he would have instantly picked up on the teasing of a pink-haired medic and a dog Nin.

"So, are you two going to dance together?" Tenten asked slyly.

"Considering that I'm the Maid of Honor and he's the Best Man, we're required to dance together." She blushed and looked in the opposite direction from said man. "Not that I wouldn't mind."

"That's because you two have danced together before." Ino chuckled darkly then added in a dramatic voice, "I've seen you guys at the clubs, wandering hands and grinding against-"

"That's enough, Pig!" Sakura snapped as her face became even more like her hair.

"Oh, yeah, didn't he carry you home one time?" Temari laughed. "You were so drunk that you came onto him and he just picked you up and walked away. I'm still waiting for the details."

"Tch, troublesome women, leave them alone; we're almost to the hall." Shikamaru sighed. Everyone shut up, much to Sakura and Kiba's ultimate joy. Kiba was avoiding the gazes of the other guys in the limo (excepting Naruto); he hadn't exactly told them about that fateful night. On the night in question, he'd had a confrontation with Sasuke and had managed to kick the living shit out of him. He'd convinced Sakura to leave that hell of a situation and had helped her pack. Safe to say, no one except Naruto and Hinata knew that he and the pink-haired medic were roommates (with benefits, XD).

The limo slowed to a stop and the driver opened the door. One by one the party exited, until only the bride and groom remained. "Hina-chan, are you ready?" Naruto held out his hand to his bride.

"Of course, I've been waiting all my life." She took his hand and he led them out of the long, black vehicle and into the hall.

Everyone applauded for the couple as Naruto and Hinata walked through the aisle of people to the head table. Naruto grabbed a bottle of champagne from the table and knocked it open on the edge of the table, sending the bubbling liquor overflowing. He quickly filled to glasses before sealing it with a cork. Naruto raised his glass and said, "Hey! Thanks to all of you who decided to show up! You guys are great, but not as great as my Hinata!" He beamed at the clapping crowd and downed his glass before yelling again, "Everyone enjoy the party!"

Sometime Later…

It was time for the bride and groom to dance. It was nearly eleven at night, and those who had come only for the free food had taken off. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand lovingly and pulled her out onto the deserted dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her lithe form and nuzzled his face into her neck. "I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too." She smiled as she caught sight of Sakura and Kiba frantically taking pictures of the couple's first dance. "Naruto, do you think they'll be happy together?"

"Who?" Naruto sighed happily as he inhaled her scent.

"Kiba and Sakura." Hinata chuckled.

"They'll be great together. She's violent, he's violent…it's perfect." Naruto smiled mischievously, "But not as perfect as us, Hina-chan!"

"Naruto…" She laughed as she hugged him and let him go. "Sakura deserves some happiness, especially after Sasuke. Let's go sit down so everyone can dance." She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to their table where Kiba and Sakura were waiting.

"Hinata! We got so many cute pictures!" Kiba yelled.

"Go dance." Naruto commanded as his bride chuckled.

Kiba and Sakura blushed, "But, don't you want to see the pictures?"

"Of course we do…when they're developed. Go dance!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"But…" they struggled.

"Give me the camera!" Naruto stole the device from Kiba. "Now, go dance."

Kiba shrugged and smirked at Naruto before grabbing hold of Sakura's hand. He dragged her to the floor and pulled her close. As opposed to the sweet chime of the song Naruto and Hinata had danced to, the song that was playing when Kiba and Sakura hit the dance floor was a little more risqué (AJlovesKakashi: Heheh, Think along the lines of MSI's "On It".). Hinata blushed furiously as she watched her teammate and Naruto's adoptive sister dance, it was clearly suggestive and other guest's whistles could be heard throughout the hall. "That went better than expected…" she mumbled.

"He's so taking her home tonight." Naruto chuckled.

"What!" Hinata's eyes widened at the implications.

"Nothing Hina-chan…Are you ready to leave?" He smiled.

"Yes, I just need to say goodbye to the other guests." Hinata rose and made her way around, explaining that she was tired and they'd decided to leave.

"Hinata! There's still one last thing that you have to do!" Ino shrieked.

Hinata resisted the urge to cover her ears and asked, "What would that be, Ino?"

"You guys have to throw the garter and the bouquet!" the blonde yelled. Hinata nodded and walked to her husband.

Naruto was watching Kiba and Sakura closely, smirking every time Kiba gave him a thumbs up or mouthed the words: "Thanks man!"

Hinata explained what Ino had said and Naruto once again smiled mischievously. "Alright." Naruto waited for the song to end and gestured to the DJ to halt his music playing. He motioned for Hinata to sit in a chair that had been brought out. The guests gathered around and many of the males hooted and cheered as Naruto got down on one knee and moved Hinata's skirt up. Her face was cherry red as he made his way up her leg and pulled down the garter with his teeth. Once it was off, the guys crowded around while the girl's pulled back. Naruto smiled as he yelled, "Alright guys, you know how it goes! The guy who catches this is the next to get married!" He turned around and shot it backwards, already knowing exactly who caught it.

"Yeah baby!" Kiba yelled as he held his prize out in triumph. Naruto moved to stand by him as the girls set out in their own practice.

Hinata smiled at the crowd, "Okay, girls, get ready!" She turned her back on the crowd of fighting girls. She threw her bouquet behind herself and turned, waiting for the tussle to end. Sakura emerged victorious and moved to stand near Kiba.

"Score, babe." Kiba smirked.

"You're one cocky bastard." She smiled as she turned away from him to direct her attention to the bride and groom, "See you guys when you get back."

"You had better use protection, Kiba, or I'll strangle your doggy ass." Naruto threatened quietly.

"I might…but then again, I might not." Kiba chuckled, "It depends on how drunk I am."

Naruto laughed, danger still glinting in his eyes. He turned to his sister and took her hands, "You can trust him, Sakura-chan. He likes you."

"Na-Naruto!" Sakura blushed and pulled her hands from his grasp, "Just take your wife and get the fuck outta here."

"Gladly!" Naruto scooped up his wife into a cradle hold and smiled as he strutted out of the building. "Honeymoon, here we come!"

"Naruto, you're dropping me!" Hinata said in alarm.

"Oh, sorry, Mrs. Uzumaki."

"No problem, Mr. Uzumaki."

AJlovesKakashi: Sorry I took too long fixing and writing things, Bloody Diamond. DON'T KILL ME! I had summer work! Blame Mr. Simoncini! Heheh. Hope it came out okay…but I think you'll be happy just because now you can post it.

Bloody Diamond: I wont kill you Kitty chan, you are too important to me, I mean who else would proof read my fanfics ? But thanks any way but anywho, attention readers you better review or you shall be curse forever since AJlovesKakashi and I work so hard to write this fanfic, so you better damn well review got it, get it, good. Thank you!


End file.
